Forest of Mystery
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Moss: Wildpaw is ready to become a warrior, but a shadow falls on her new life as a ThunderClan warrior when threats from inside the Clan become more and more real as her Clanmate Fireheart tries to expose Tigerclaw. Which side will Wildpaw choose?
1. Prologue

Wildpaw slid through the forest, wary of Runningwind's gaze on her. _Where is he_? The black-and-white apprentice wondered. Wildpaw shook her head to clear it. _Concentrate; it's your assessment_! _You could be a warrior by sunhigh_! The she-cat scented to the air and sensed squirrel. It was near a beech tree. _If it scents me_, Wildpaw realized. _It'll swarm up that tree in an instant_. Sliding her paws over moss, the apprentice crept until she was right behind the squirrel. Leaping, Wildpaw killed her prey with a swift bite to the neck. _Thank you, Thistleclaw_!

"Excellent work, Wildpaw." The black-speckled apprentice looked up to see her tabby mentor standing from behind a bush. "I think that's enough hunting." Wildpaw glanced up at the sky. The sun wasn't quite in the center yet. "I'm most impressed with your training." Runningwind went on as if noticing how nervous she was. "I think it's time you were made a warrior." Wildpaw started.

"Really? But all I caught were a couple pieces of prey!"

"Yes, but your technique is exceptional." Runningwind declared. "I don't think I've seen a cat slid their paws on moss like that. The Clan could benefit greatly from you. Just get back to camp while I discuss your ceremony with Bluestar." Wildpaw watched her mentor leave before she jumped in the air.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, glad to act like a kit again. "I'm going to be a warrior!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar's voice rang loud and clear across the camp. Wildpaw, her pelt sleek from grooming, emerged from the apprentices' den one last time.

"Don't forget us when you're a big bossy warrior!" Brackenpaw had joked. Wildpaw had twitched her ears, trying to act solemn like Whitestorm and the other senior warriors.

"Wildpaw, come forward." Wildpaw scurried forward, acutely aware of every cat's gaze on her. Darkstripe whispered something to Longtail. "Runningwind, are you satisfied with Wildpaw's progress as an apprentice?" The tabby tom dipped his head.

"She will be on the Clan can be proud of."

"Wildpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Gulping, Wildpaw answered.

"I-I do."

"Then Wildpaw from this moment on you will be known as Wildfire. We honor your independence and initiative and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Wildfire! Wildfire!" Wildfire glanced around proudly. Frostfur was purring, proud of her foster daughter and even the frost Tigerclaw was chanting.

"So, _Wildfire_." Runningwind padded up to her. "Up for the Gathering?" Wildfire nodded eagerly. "Great. I've already talked to Bluestar about it and I'll confirm it with her." Wildfire's former mentor hurried off and Wildfire stared gratefully at him as he left.

"So, going to the next Gathering?" Wildfire jumped as Dustpelt appeared next to her.

"Ye-eah." She stammered, unnerved by the dark brown tom's sudden appearance.

"Here's some advice, Wildfire: stick close to an older warrior like Darkstripe or Longtail. They might give you some advice on mingling with the other Clans."

"But I've been to a Gathering before." Wildfire reminded him. Dustpelt shrugged.

"I did too when I was an apprentice, but it's a little different when you're a warrior; I mean you feel more confident talking to older cats…a little _too_ confident if you catch my drift?"

"Hm?" Wildfire stared back blankly. Dustpelt rolled his amber eyes.

"You know, giving away information?"

"Oh-h, right!" Wildfire felt foolish.

"Just take my advice all right?"

"Sure, Dustpelt!" Wildfire told him, her spirits quickly recovering, and waved her tail.

"Right, then." Dustpelt nodded curtly and went off to talk to Sandstorm.

When Bluestar had led the Clan to the Gathering, Wildfire found herself running near Darkstripe and Longtail just as Dustpelt had advised. The black-and-white warrior secretly admired the older warriors' confidence although they seemed a bit shady.

Bluestar dropped into a crouch before they went down into the clearing at Fourtrees and Wildfire peered over Darkstripe's broad shoulders to see her flanked by Whitestorm and Tigerclaw. They were murmuring, but Wildfire couldn't really catch more than a few words—Brokentail, other Clans—much to her frustration. At last, the blue-gray she-cat slid down the slope and the Clan dispersed into groups.

Wildfire spotted Silverstream, a friendly RiverClan warrior she had talked to before, a tried to meet her, but the silver she-cat had disappeared mysteriously. Wildfire glanced around, frustrated, but eventually gave up. The dappled she-cat noticed Darkstripe and Tigerclaw with a group of ShadowClan and WindClan warriors and made her way over there.

"Thank StarClan the rabbits have been plentiful." A mottled brown tom commented. He shot a glare through narrowed green eyes at the ShadowClan warriors. A gray tabby she-cat Wildfire recognized as Mosspath rested her tail on her Clanmate's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Mudclaw." She murmured. Mudclaw nodded. A gray tabby tom from ShadowClan rolled his eyes and muttered something about WindClan being melodramatic or something of the sort.

"So how's everything in ThunderClan?" A small tabby tom—ShadowClan as well—diplomatically changed the subject. Darkstripe and Tigerclaw exchanged a quick glance.

"Fine." Darkstripe said evenly.

"I'm a warrior now." Wildfire added.

"Congratulations." The small tabby said. "Name?"

"I'm Wildfire now."

"It's a pleasure, Wildfire." The ShadowClan tom said. "I'm Littlecloud." Wildfire dipped her head. Nodding towards the gray tabby, Littlecloud went on. "And that's my Clanmate, Webfoot. He's not so bad once you get to know him." He added in an undertone. Wildfire flicked her tail. She liked the tom; he was friendly even though he was from an enemy Clan. Webfoot flicked his ears.

"Meeting's about to start." He noted. Darkstripe nodded.

"We better go." Wildfire followed her Clanmates back to where most of ThunderClan was sitting just in time to hear Tallstar's news of an elder's passing away.

"But all of our warriors will to fight another day." Wildfire rolled her eyes at the black-and-white leader's barbed comment. The black-and-white warrior clearly wasn't the only one annoyed; Nightstar flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes. A growl rumbled in Crookedstar's throat as the large tom glared at the ShadowClan leader. As usual, Bluestar was the peacemaker.

"This is good news, Tallstar." The blue-gray she-cat stepped forward. "All of us should rejoice to hear that WindClan grows strong again." Bluestar gave Nightstar and Crookedstar pointed glances as if cueing them. Nightstar looked away while Crookedstar twitched his ears expressionless.

Wildfire rolled her eyes. _Why can't a single Gathering be peaceful_?

"ThunderClan's cats are also recovering and since the last Gathering three of our apprentices have become warriors. They will be known as Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Wildfire." Wildfire beamed and puffed out her chest as the Clans yowled. Darkstripe, sitting nearby, gave a nod of approval. The rest of the Gathering seemed minimal in comparison now; Nightstar made an announcement of some kits being born and Crookedstar gave some news of new apprentices.

Once the news-sharing was over, the cats started to break up once again and gather around their leaders. Wildfire stayed by Darkstripe's side with her fur fluffed up.

"All cats here?" Bluestar called. Sandstorm raised her tail.

"Fireheart and Graystripe were going hunting, Bluestar." Bluestar dipped her head gratefully before glancing around.

"Where's Tigerclaw?"

"Right here, Bluestar." The dark tabby said as he trotted over from where he had been chatting with a cluster of ShadowClan cats.

"Then let's not stand here freezing!" Bluestar declared before hurrying from the clearing, leaving frosty air in her wake. Wildfire hurried after, trying not to slip on the slippery ground.

**Took awhile because I got some negative feedback.**


End file.
